


Wanting You

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot, and a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Darcy's less glamorous tasks was collecting stray Avengers from safehouses. At least Sam gave her less of a hard time about it than say, Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting You

One of Darcy's less glamorous tasks was collecting stray Avengers from safehouses. Usually it was some sort of shithole in the middle of nowhere, and she'd have to administer some kind of first aid, and basically have to sit on whoever it was to make them let her amid protests of, “Oh, no, I'm fine!” Seriously, she'd started playing the Black Knight part of Monty Python and the Holy Grail on her phone whenever they started up.

At least Sam gave her less of a hard time about it than say, Clint. Maybe it was because he'd been a medic-guy in the Air Force, or maybe it was just because he actually wanted to stay on her good side because of _reasons_ , but Darcy didn't mind so much climbing into the official black Avengers SUV and driving out to the ass end of nowhere for Sam.

Not so much, anyway. Plus it meant she got to see him again sooner than she otherwise would.

But as she reached the actual ass-end of nowhere, she was kinda starting to change her mind. Because some super-keen road crew had plowed out here, but by  _plowed_ , she meant they'd pushed all the snow up so that it was piled high on each side of the road, cutting off about a third of each of the two lanes on the highway. When there was oncoming traffic she had to slow the gigantic vehicle to nearly a stop and pull over so much that she was surprised there was still a rear-view mirror on that side of the vehicle.

Eventually, though, her GPS told her to turn left. She eyed the road she was coming up to. It  _hadn't_ been plowed, but at least there was a gap in the bank of snow on that side of the road to let her turn down there.

“Fuck this,” she muttered to herself as she eased the SUV onto the other road. “Isn't this exactly why we have a quinjet?” Apparently fucking not, though. And she had to drive this huge-ass thing, because what if whoever Darcy was picking up needed space to stretch out injured limbs? At least she was almost there. She was going approximately two miles an hour, though, unwilling to spin out and get stranded in the snow. Not only would that suck, but Fury would make her fill out  _days_ worth of paperwork.

And fuck that.

Eventually the GPS informed her that her destination was on her left. It  _wasn't_ . What it  _was_ , was a driveway that wound back into some trees and hadn't been plowed at all. Yeah, when she got back she was going to have a long talk with Fury about using a quinjet next time, because this shit was absolutely ridiculous.

She was almost tempted to call Sam and ask how badly he was injured.  _Almost_ , because even though he was more reasonable about receiving first aid, he'd be all, “Yeah, I can totally walk out there to meet you,” and she'd find out after he made it down the driveway that his leg was broken in three places or something.

And it wasn't like she could leave the SUV at the end of the driveway. The whole point of a safehouse was to not draw attention to it. Chances were pretty good that there weren't a whole lot of gigantic black SUVs just a-parking out here by the road. Sighing, Darcy pulled over into the driveway. If she got stuck, Fury was getting an earful. And he could fill out the fucking paperwork himself.

At approximately two  _inches_ an hour, she drove up the long driveway. It was lined by trees, that helped keep the actual driveway less snow-covered than it could have been.

Eventually a small house came into view. It actually looked like a nice little house, probably only one or two bedrooms and just enough space to lay down in, but cozy. There was smoke coming out of the chimney, that was a good sign.

She made it up to the house without getting stuck. Opening the door, Darcy stepped out and carefully crossed the snowy ground up to the front porch to knock on the outer screen door. Not getting an answer, she tried it.

Locked, of course.

She let out a long sigh as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. In just a few swipes she was calling Sam.

She distantly heard the sound of his phone ringing, and then he picked up. “Hey.” His voice was warm and tender, making her smile.

“Hi. I'm... Here? You locked me out. Is there a key I should look for, or are you going to let me in?” Staring down at her feet, she concentrated on compacting the snow on the front porch under her thick boots.

In just a second the door opened. Sam was holding his phone to his ear, one eyebrow raised. “You don't knock?”

Darcy ended the call and put her phone back into her coat pocket as the screen door swung open. “I hate knocking on screen doors, you never know if whoever's inside is going to hear you.” She stepped up past him into the house, turning to see if he looked injured. She couldn't  _see_ anything, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. “Are you hurt at all?”

He turned towards her, kicking the door shut with his foot. “Man, I missed you.” His arms came out around her, pulling her against the his gray sweatshirt. And noticeably  _not_ answering the question. He didn't  _seem_ to be hurt, with the way he was moving around, but that didn't mean anything.

“Me too.” She put her arms around him in return, resting her cheek against the front of his shoulder. “Since you won't answer me about being hurt, are you just about ready to go?”

Sam shook his head, she could feel his chin brushing along the top of her hair. “No, we're staying put for a while. There's a storm moving in, and Hill said we need to stay put until it passes.”

She made a face, resisting the urge to pull her phone out of her pocket again. There weren't any missed calls or anything. “Why didn't she call me?”

“Probably tried, the reception out here is pretty bad.” He wasn't letting her go, one of his hands moving in circles between her shoulder blades. 

Well, if they  _weren't_ going anywhere... “Are you hurt? Do you need help with stitches or anything like that?” She was really going to have to get an answer.

“Nah, I'm fine. It got a bit rough, though.” He paused, she could hear him taking in a deep breath through his nose. Well, she had made a point of using the conditioner he said he liked. “And I kept thinking that I needed to get back to you.” His lips moved over her hair.

She smiled at his words, squeezing her eyes shut for a second. “As much as I really want to do this, can we move inside?” Because Darcy was all about having a sweet reunion moment, but she was starting to get a little too warm in her heavy winter coat and boots.

He pulled back, his fingers already moving for the zipper on her coat. He was grinning, though, dark eyes fixed on what his hands were doing. When he got the coat open, he pushed it off her shoulders, taking a second to turn and actually hang it on one of the pegs beside the door. It was a good idea, though, otherwise it would end up in the melting snow from her boots that was already turning into a puddle on the hardwood floor.

She stooped to take her boots off, stepping pointedly out of the chilled water and catching his hand as she stood up again. “Do I get a tour?”

His grin only grew as he led her through the house. There was a living room, small and cozy, attached to a tiny kitchen. A bathroom, a room that looked fit it would be an impossibly tight squeeze for even a double bed, and then the master bedroom at the end, where Sam had obviously spent the previous night. The bed was neatly made, but his gear was strewn across the foot of it, including his wings, looking a little worse for wear.

Darcy made a face again. This was the worst part about being with someone who saved the world as a lifestyle choice. She wouldn't ask, and she wouldn't get exact details, but seeing the carnage afterward was bad enough sometimes. All the time.

He knew that look, though. He pulled her against him again, his arms tight around her waist. He didn't say anything, but after just a second, his hands came up to cradle her face, turning it up so he could lean down and kiss her.

She gave an encouraging hum, moving her mouth against his. She had missed Sam, a whole lot. Probably too much, but that was a thought for when he wasn't tickling her upper lip with his mustache-thing. Or with his full lips parting hers so that he could lick into her mouth. She hummed again, fingers closing in the front of his sweatshirt as she stroked her tongue along his.

When she pulled back to breathe, her tongue came out to swipe across her lips as she looked up at him. “You really okay?” There was a shadow to his eyes that just would fade.

His hands dropped from her face to her shoulders, his eyes flicking back and forth between her like he was trying to memorize her face. “Move in with me, Darcy.”

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. That had come seemingly out of nowhere. “You mean... Here?” Humor in the absence of knowing how to react.

“I'm serious.” Sam looked it. “When this storm's over, we'll drive back to New York, pack all your shit up, and move you in with me.” He shrugged, the start of a smile stealing across his lips. “Or I'll move in with you. My place is bigger, though.”

And the view was better. Avengers got better rooms than support staff, that was for sure. “You mean it? You don't think it's too... soon?” Because they'd been dating for about three months, and that seemed a little soon. Like, it didn't  _feel_ too soon, but Darcy  _so_ didn't want to rush into anything and fuck everything up. You know, like last time.

“Baby, I want you. I want to wake up in the morning with you every morning.” He grinned a little, his hands sliding down her sides to slip into the small of her back. “Even though you drool.”

“I do drool.” Darcy nodded.

“And talk in your sleep.”

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. “I do not!”

“Little bit. It's cute as hell.”

She smiled, her own hands moving up his chest and around the back of his neck. “Okay. But only because your apartment is bigger.”

He chuckled, leaning over to kiss the side of her neck. “Is that how it is?” Any response she might have made to that shorted out when he nipped at that spot just below her ear that made her melt. He did it again, and then they were apart, pulling off their clothes before skin met skin.

She only had the briefest amount of time to look over his body, and she didn't  _see_ any serious injuries. A few scratches, maybe a bruise or two, but nothing  _serious_ . And then her eyes were closed again, lips together, the heat of his body against hers as she pressed him back against the side of the bed.

The sprawled together in an inelegant tangle of limbs, and Darcy pulled back from the kiss with a bit of a giggle after their teeth knocked together. Sam grinned at her, but his eyes fell shut as she leaned forward to nibble at his earlobe.

She ended up straddling him, breasts pressed into his chest as she nipped her way down along his neck and back up to suck his earlobe into her mouth. His hands moved over her back, coming to rest on her ass for a second before one slid around between her legs, his thumb flicking against her clit.

She was riding him, rolling her hips against his hand. He knew exactly how to make her fall apart, and her teeth closed over his earlobe as her body shook with release.

With her knees straddling his hips, she positioned herself and sank down slowly over his cock, letting out a long sigh as he filled her. She stilled for a moment, sitting against his thighs, before starting to rock her hips into him.

His hands were on her hips, and as her movements got faster and faster, his grip tightened to the point that he would probably leave bruises. Darcy didn't care though, one hand braced against his chest as she rode him almost frantically. The middle finger of her other hand was rolling back and forth over her clit, and even as she started to clench around him, his body stilled below hers. The pulse of his cock deep inside her pushed her over the edge too, and she collapsed against his chest, her limbs flooding with warmth.

“I should move,” she said after a bit, not even shifting as she nuzzled against his chest.

“I like you right there,” Sam replied, his fingers trailing lazy patterns over her back.

She smiled, lifting her head to look down into his face. “What else is there to do here, anyway? And I'm  _dying_ for some jerky.”

He chuckled, his hand coming up to push the hand back from the side of her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I random my iTunes and write.  
> David Guetta- Without You (featuring Usher)


End file.
